Filli Vanilli/Gallery
Music in the Treetops Birds flying to Fluttershy's cottage S4E14.png|The naturally happy place that is Fluttershy's cottage. Fluttershy talking to the birds S4E14.png|What a beautiful morning! Fluttershy singing to the birds S4E14.png|Flutters singing to the birds. Fluttershy giving bunnies a basket of foods S4E14.png|Is that a jackalope? Fluttershy giving grains to chickens S4E14.png|The signature chickens. Fluttershy throwing grains S4E14.png|Grain! Grain everywhere! Fluttershy giving grains to ducks S4E14.png|Ducks are incoming. Fluttershy sees birds dropping acorns S4E14.png|Acorns for you Fluttershy flying S4E14.png Fluttershy putting bee nest on a rock S4E14.png|Here's some honey... Fluttershy singing to the bear S4E14.png|...just for you, Harry. Fluttershy giving cheeses to mouses S4E14.png|And some cheeses for you. Fluttershy singing while walking with the animals S4E14.png|Is this MLP or "The Sound of Music"? Fluttershy sees her reflection in the water S4E14.png Fluttershy with her animal friends S4E14.png Fluttershy singing while flying up S4E14.png|D'aww! Fluttershy's animal friends cheering Fluttershy S4E14.png|Animals cheering. Fluttershy 'thank you so much' S4E14.png|"Thank you so much." Fluttershy blushing S4E14.png Fluttershy hears Pinkie S4E14.png|WOW! Fluttershy's friends shocked S4E14.png|AJ is so shocked, her hat is hanging in mid-air. Fluttershy 'you didn't hear me' S4E14.png|Um... that wasn't me. You didn't hear me... Pinkie Pie "Singing in the most beautiful voice ever?!?" S4E14.png Rainbow 'Uh, yeah, we did!' S4E14.png|"Uh, yeah, we did!" Fluttershy becomes scared S4E14.png|*MEEP* Sharing Fluttershy's voice Fluttershy's friends looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png Twilight 'I've never heard you sing' S4E14.png|"Wow, I've never heard you sing a solo like that before!" Applejack 'It was like a little slice of heaven' S4E14.png|"It was like a little slice of heaven." Pinkie Pie 'With ice cream on top!' S4E14.png|"With ice cream on top!" Rarity talks to Fluttershy S4E14.png|Such amazing, untapped talent you have! Rarity 'I cannot believe' S4E14.png|I cannot believe we didn't know about it until now! Fluttershy 'Um, well, I' S4E14.png|Um, well, I... Rarity levitating a flyer from her saddlebag S4E14.png|You would make a welcome addition to Ponyville's Singing Team... The Ponytones flyer S4E14.png|...the Ponytones! Fluttershy 'Well, you see, I' S4E14.png|Well, you see, I... Rarity 'This simply must be rectified' S4E14.png|This simply must be rectified! Rarity 'You must share that stunning voice' S4E14.png|You must share that stunning voice! Pinkie Pie 'It'll be so amazing!' S4E14.png|"It'll be so amazing!" Pinkie Pie 'basking in the hooflights!' S4E14.png|"Basking in the hoof-lights!" Fluttershy scrunchy face S4E14.png|Mmmp... Fluttershy shocked S4E14.png|*Gasp* Pinkie Pie 'be way better than you' S4E14.png Pinkie Pie 'Why wasn't it them' S4E14.png Fluttershy with tears on her eyes S4E14.png|*Welling* Pinkie Pie 'seething, angry mob' S4E14.png Fluttershy crying face S4E14.png|*Sniff* Pinkie Pie 'never able to show your face in Ponyville' S4E14.png Pinkie Pie derp eyes S4E14.png|Stop, Pinkie, stop! Rarity calling Pinkie's name S4E14.png|"Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie hit by flier S4E14.png|No, bad Pinkie! You're scaring Fluttershy! Rarity 'Don't be ridiculous!' S4E14.png|"Don't be ridiculous!" Pinkie Pie 'but I'm so good at it!' S4E14.png|"Aw, but I'm so good at it!" Rarity 'Come, Fluttershy' S4E14.png|"Come, Fluttershy." Rarity 'Pardon me' S4E14.png Fluttershy 'I'm one of their biggest fans' S4E14.png|"I'm one of their biggest fans." Fluttershy 'but I do not want to perform' S4E14.png Twilight 'Why not, Fluttershy' S4E14.png|"Why not, Fluttershy?" Fluttershy hesistant S4E14.png Rainbow 'Spit it out!' S4E14.png|"Spit it out!" Fluttershy reveals she has stage fright S4E14.png|"I have... stage fright." Pinkie Pie gasp S4E14.png|Why does this surprise you, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie 'Is it contagious' S4E14.png|"Is it contagious?!" Twilight 'Stage fright isn't a disease' S4E14.png|"Stage fright isn't a disease, Pinkie." Twilight 'is scared to perform in front of everypony' S4E14.png Fluttershy 'are singing at the Pet Center fundraiser' S4E14.png Rarity listening to Fluttershy talking S4E14.png Fluttershy 'but I'll be watching safely' S4E14.png Rarity 'it's a terrible waste of an exquisite talent' S4E14.png|"It's a terrible waste of an exquisite talent." Rarity 'that you're not comfortable' S4E14.png Angel jumping S4E14.png Fluttershy 'Oh! Angel's right' S4E14.png Fluttershy walking and Pinkie hopping S4E14.png Ponytones rehearsal Banner showing bunnies S4E14.png Pinkie Pie hopping while Applejack is pulling a wagon S4E14.png|What's Sweetie Belle looking at? Rainbow Dash and the CMC S4E14.png|Rainbow Dash and two of the Cutie Mark Crusaders helping prepare the fundraiser. Rarity 'let's run through that again!' S4E14.png Rarity blowing pitch pipe 1 S4E14.png|Rarity getting the performance started. Big Mac scatting S4E14.png The Ponytones harmonizing S4E14.png Ponies listening to the Ponytones S4E14.png Big Mac singing S4E14.png Fluttershy singing along S4E14.png|♪Foreshadowing!♪ Fluttershy sees other ponies walking S4E14.png Torch Song singing S4E14.png Rarity and Toe-Tapper singing S4E14.png|Rarity and Toe-Tapper singing. Ponies watching the Ponytones on stage S4E14.png Fluttershy moving her body S4E14.png|Well, this is awkward. Fluttershy smile S4E14.png|Fluttershy, why you so adorable?! Spike cheering S4E14.png Spike complimenting Rarity S4E14.png|"Rarity, you were awesome!" Rarity 'but this is an ensemble' S4E14.png|"Uh, thank you, Spike, but this is an ensemble." The Ponytones smiling S4E14.png The Ponytones looking angry at Spike S4E14.png|"Eh, the rest of you were pretty good too." Fluttershy complimenting all the Ponytones S4E14.png Rarity 'a final run-through tomorrow before the big event' S4E14.png Big McIntosh 'Eeyup' S4E14.png|"Eeyup." Toe-Tapper and Torch Song walking to backstage S4E14.png Fluttershy 'are really gonna make the Ponyville Pet Center fundraiser' S4E14.png Rarity 'without any sort of drama' S4E14.png Fluttershy and Rarity smiling S4E14.png|An adorable moment between Fluttershy and Rarity. Big Mac loses his voice Ponyville at night S4E14.png Ponyville at day S4E14.png|Celestia must've been late. Rooster standing S4E14.png Rooster crowing S4E14.png Fluttershy walking with Angel on her back S4E14.png Fluttershy walking towards the stage S4E14.png Torch Song greets Fluttershy S4E14.png Rarity 'we're the Ponytones minus one tone' S4E14.png|"We're the Pony Tones minus one tone." Big Mac going up on stage S4E14.png Big Mac tired S4E14.png Rarity 'Haven't I told you about punctuality' S4E14.png|"Haven't I told you about punctuality?" Rarity tying up Big Mac's bowtie S4E14.png Rarity blowing pitch pipe 2 S4E14.png|The thing looks familiar. The Ponytones dancing S4E14.png|Where's the bass? Rarity looking S4E14.png Big Mac gulping S4E14.png Fluttershy watching S4E14.png Big Mac sweating S4E14.png Rarity 'Can you please start the song' S4E14.png Big Mac 'Nope' S4E14.png Rarity 'Did you lose your voice' S4E14.png Big Mac gulp S4E14.png Big Mac says 'Eeyup' S4E14.png|"Eeyip." Other Ponytones shocked S4E14.png Fluttershy in shock S4E14.png The other Ponytones and Fluttershy looking at Big Mac S4E14.png Rarity 'Whatever did you do to cause this' S4E14.png Applejack holding the microphone S4E14.png The crowd cheering S4E14.png Turkey gobbling S4E14.png Applejack talking on the microphone S4E14.png Big Mac on stage S4E14.png|Big Mac has won 6 years running Pinkie Pie looking at Big Mac S4E14.png|That was an un''pheasant'' turkey call. Granny Smith 'We'll find out' S4E14.png|"Quit your gabbin' and get on with the gobbin'!" Applejack 'Let's talk turkey!' S4E14.png Big Mac inhales S4E14.png Rarity becomes angry S4E14.png Rarity pulls Big Mac's bowtie using magic S4E14.png|A TURKEY CALL! Pinkie Pie hopping while gobbling like a turkey S4E14.png|Pinkie doesn't seem to care about what's going on here. Rarity 'Now we can't perform tonight!' S4E14.png Fluttershy 'No!' S4E14.png Angel pointing S4E14.png Fluttershy 'Otherwise, the fundraiser will be a disaster!' S4E14.png Rarity 'with only three voices' S4E14.png Fluttershy 'Why not' S4E14.png Rarity 'It would take rearranging all the music' S4E14.png|"It would take rearranging all the music." Fluttershy thinking S4E14.png Fluttershy has an idea S4E14.png Fluttershy 'Of course! A remedy!' S4E14.png|"Of course! A remedy!" Fluttershy running S4E14.png Rarity and Big Mac running S4E14.png A solution? Zecora looking inside Big Mac's mouth S4E14.png|Big Mac spit that zebra out you don't know where it's been! Big Mac opens his mouth wide open S4E14.png Zecora closes Big Mac's mouth S4E14.png Zecora 'I can cure this pony that is hoarse' S4E14.png Rarity 'come again' S4E14.png Zecora 'I can mix a brew' S4E14.png Fluttershy 'are we ever going to find a deep voice' S4E14.png Zecora chuckling S4E14.png Rarity 'but this is no laughing matter!' S4E14.png Zecora 'forgive my strange elation' S4E14.png Rarity 'Then what' S4E14.png Zecora 'Remember when you pony folk' S4E14.png Rarity 'Yes, yes!' S4E14.png Rarity 'Your voice became really low' S4E14.png Fluttershy 'Flutterguy!' S4E14.png|"Flutterguy!" Zecora with the poison joke S4E14.png Rarity 'Zecora, that's fantastic!' S4E14.png|"Zecora, that's fantastic!" Fluttershy 'I'd do anything for the animals!' S4E14.png|"I'd do anything for the animals!" Rarity 'you'd even appear on stage!' S4E14.png Fluttershy 'Except that' S4E14.png|"Except that." Zecora, Rarity and Big Mac looking S4E14.png Fluttershy 'to sing on stage in front of everypony' S4E14.png Angel and Fluttershy S4E14.png|Angel Bunny don't care. Rarity 'What if you sang' S4E14.png Rarity 'not in front of everypony' S4E14.png Fluttershy confused S4E14.png Rarity pointing at Fluttershy S4E14.png Fluttershy 'I just don't think I could sing in front of' S4E14.png Rarity 'You must!' S4E14.png|"You must!" Rarity levitating Angel in front of Fluttershy S4E14.png|"For the animals!" Angel sad face S4E14.png|No matter what you do, you can't make the fans sympathize with one of the most hated characters of the show. Fluttershy reluctant S4E14.png Zecora, Big Mac and Rarity looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png Fluttershy accepts S4E14.png Fluttershy gulping S4E14.png Fluttershy 'Mix it up!' S4E14.png The return of Flutterguy Crowd of ponies S4E14.png Sweetie Drops and a seal playing with a ball S4E14.png The Ponytones and Fluttershy get ready for their performance S4E14.png Fluttershy inhales S4E14.png Fluttershy with a scrunchy face S4E14.png Rarity looking at the audience S4E14.png Zipporwhill and her dad in the audience S4E14.png Rarity greeting the citizens of Ponyville S4E14.png Rarity speaking to the audience S4E14.png Dinky with a tortoise S4E14.png|Dinky Doo likes turtles. Noteworthy with a bird on his head S4E14.png Applejack and Apple Bloom with Goldie Delicious S4E14.png|It took only five episodes for Goldie Delicious to return. It took seventy episodes for Flutterguy to return. Twilight 'Where's Fluttershy' S4E14.png|"Where's Fluttershy?" Gummy with a turkey on his mouth S4E14.png Rarity on the stage S4E14.png The Ponytones on stage S4E14.png Fluttershy getting ready S4E14.png Rarity blowing pitch pipe S4E14.png Fluttershy inhale S4E14.png Big Mac inhaling S4E14.png Fluttershy scatting S4E14.png|Right on cue! The Ponytones performing S4E14.png Rarity looking at Big Mac S4E14.png Big Mac lip-syncing S4E14.png Fluttershy happy S4E14.png|Yay! It's working! The Ponytones sings 'see the sunshine' S4E14.png Fluttershy sings 'Something's in the air today' S4E14.png|"Something's in the air today." Spike dancing S4E14.png|Spike's enjoying the show, even though he can't see it! Fluttershy sings 'Everything's gonna be a-okay' S4E14.png Ponytones 'On every corner there's a rhythm playing' S4E14.png Ponytones 'The music takes you over and you'll' S4E14.png Ponytones 'Got the music in you' S4E14.png Fluttershy moving her legs S4E14.png Fluttershy feeling happy while singing S4E14.png Fluttershy sings 'Oh' S4E14.png Big Mac pretends to sing S4E14.png Cheerilee faints S4E14.png|He's my dreamy cutebottom! Cheerilee falls down S4E14.png|So they are really in love! Fluttershy singing while doing a little dance S4E14.png Toe-Tapper and Rarity singing S4E14.png Fluttershy sing S4E14.png Torch Song singing and Big Mac pretends to sing S4E14.png Ponytones performing S4E14.png Rarity singing 'Got the music' S4E14.png ponytones onstage S4E14.png Fluttershy panting S4E14.png Fluttershy hears the crowd S4E14.png|What's that noise? Fluttershy looking out curtains S4E14.png|Oh... it was nothing. crowd cheering S4E14.png ponytones smiling S4E14.png|We did it! Fluttershy is happy S4E14.png|Smiling cuteness at its finest. Fluttershy smiling S4E14.png Ponies running S4E14.png|Oh, Celestia- fan swarm! SECURITY! Keeping the act up Main cast galloping towards the stage S4E14.png Twilight praising the Ponytones S4E14.png Applejack praising Big Mac S4E14.png Big Mac blushing S4E14.png Fluttershy about to leave S4E14.png Fluttershy sees Pinkie S4E14.png|"Fluttershy, you were on the wrong side of the curtain!" Fluttershy's friends see Fluttershy S4E14.png Rarity worried S4E14.png Rarity 'everything ran smoothly!' S4E14.png|"Everything ran smoothly!" Rarity winks at Fluttershy S4E14.png Fluttershy is happy S04E14.png Zipporwhill's dad praising the Ponytones S4E14.png Zipporwhill with her puppy S4E14.png|Zipporwhill, the living, breathing Dizzitron. Rarity thanks Zipporwhill S4E14.png Zipporwhill looks at her dad S4E14.png Zipporwhill's dad 'if you would consider performing' S4E14.png Zipporwhill excited S4E14.png Rarity 'We'd love to' S4E14.png Zipporwhill and her dad in unison 'Tomorrow!' S4E14.png Big Mac, Rarity and Fluttershy worried S4E14.png Rarity 'that's much too last minute' S4E14.png Zipporwhill and her dad going away sad S4E14.png Fluttershy sees Zipporwhill and her dad leaving S4E14.png Zipporwhill and her dad walking away S4E14.png Fluttershy 'we can't disappoint that sweet little filly' S4E14.png|"Oh, Rarity, we can't dissapoint that sweet little filly." Rarity 'Are you sure you're up for it' S4E14.png Fluttershy nodding head S4E14.png A banner showing Zipporwhill S4E14.png The Ponytones performing in front of several ponies S4E14.png Fluttershy singing behind the curtain S4E14.png Rarity singing with her hoof pointing up S4E14.png The foals impressed S4E14.png|Twist? What are you doing here? Fluttershy singing S4E14.png The Ponytones sing 'Got the music' S4E14.png The performance ends S4E14.png Zipporwhill very excited S4E14.png Zipporwhill 'we got the Ponytones!' S4E14.png|"We got The Pony Tones!" The Ponytones going backstage S4E14.png The Ponytones backstage S4E14.png Mayor praising the Ponytones S4E14.png Mayor Mare happy S4E14.png Rarity 'we would love to' S4E14.png Fluttershy upside down S4E14.png|Ceiling Flutterbat is watching you. Rarity 'excuse us for a second' S4E14.png Mayor 'Certainly' S4E14.png Rarity weak smile at Fluttershy S4E14.png Fluttershy 'we wouldn't want to disappoint' S4E14.png Rarity 'Well, then' S4E14.png Mayor looking behind S4E14.png The Ponytones agreeing S4E14.png Mayor smiling S4E14.png Other Ponytones smiling S4E14.png Fluttershy smiles S4E14.png Scissors about to cut the ribbon S4E14.png The Ponytones singing in front of a crowd of ponies S4E14.png Mayor watches Ponytones singing S4E14.png|How does nopony notice the voice coming from the barrel? Fluttershy singing inside a barrel S4E14.png|Singing at a higher octave Spa ponies happy S4E14.png Rarity shakes her head S4E14.png Fluttershy 'We wouldn't want' S4E14.png Ponies at the spa S4E14.png The Ponytones singing at the spa S4E14.png The Ponytones looking below S4E14.png Fluttershy singing inside the water S4E14.png Cheerilee talking to the Ponytones S4E14.png Fluttershy 'to disappoint the schoolponies' S4E14.png The Ponytones singing in the classroom S4E14.png Fluttershy shaking her flank S4E14.png|Not again! Big Mac looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png|Uh, Fluttershy, Big Mac's having trouble keeping up! Big Mac sweats whilst pretending to sing S4E14.png|Oh boy! Fluttershy happy while singing S4E14.png Students cheering S4E14.png|Nopony seemed to notice! Busted! Line of ponies outside Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png Spike as a bouncer S4E14.png Fluttershy peeking outside S4E14.png|"I have fans!" Rarity and Big Mac walk up to Fluttershy S4E14.png Rarity "Big Mac's voice is all better" S4E14.png Rarity and Big McIntosh grinning S4E14.png Fluttershy pouting S4E14.png Rarity talking to Fluttershy S4E14.png Rarity "sound like your lovely self again" S4E14.png Rarity looking at sad Fluttershy S4E14.png Fluttershy sad about her "last performance" S4E14.png Fluttershy walking away from Rarity and Big Mac S4E14.png Fluttershy looking back to Rarity and Big Mac S4E14.png Rarity and Big Mac "would it be okay" S4E14.png Fluttershy giving a sad pout S4E14.png|Awww, how you would say no to her face Big McIntosh sympathetic smile S4E14.png Fluttershy smiling with starry eyes S4E14.png|"Yay!" Fluttershy hugging Rarity and Big Mac S4E14.png Fluttershy singing happily S4E14.png Twilight and friends in Sugarcube Corner crowd S4E14.png Fluttershy singing and Big Mac sweating S4E14.png The Ponytones looking at Big Mac S4E14.png|Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Fluttershy spinning around S4E14.png|"You spin me right round baby, right round like a record baby, right round, round, round." Fluttershy pushing the curtain S4E14.png Big Mac nearly falls off stage S4E14.png|Whoa! Fluttershy losing herself to the music S4E14.png|Somepony's getting a little carried away. Fluttershy bumps into the curtain S4E14.png Curtain falls on the Ponytones S4E14.png Fluttershy singing "I love the music" S4E14.png|Everyday I'm shuffling. Fluttershy stops singing S4E14.png|(gasp) Crowd notices Fluttershy S4E14.png|Fluttershy?! Fluttershy hiding behind her tail S4E14.png Fluttershy frozen in the spotlight S4E14.png Fluttershy scared S4E14.png|Oh no! Ponies looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png Ponies cheering for Fluttershy S4E14.png|Yay Fluttershy!! Fluttershy horrified S4E14.png Fluttershy's inner torment S4E14.png|That is so not creepy. Fluttershy whitewashed S4E14.png|Looks like somepony didn't save Termina in time! Fluttershy runs out of Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png Applejack confronting Big Mac S4E14.png Applejack "you got some 'splainin' to do" S4E14.png Applejack talking to Big McIntosh S4E14.png|Self-explainitory Applejack "couldn't bring herself to come into the spotlight" S4E14.png Applejack "for corn's sake!" S4E14.png|"Well for corn's sake!" Twilight and friends go after Fluttershy S4E14.png|Hey, Pinkie, why do you have Twilight's cutie mark? Helping Fluttershy out Fluttershy's friends enter Fluttershy's cottage S4E14.png Fluttershy's friends walking inside the cottage S4E14.png Fluttershy 'I'm here' S4E14.png Fluttershy hears Pinkie praising her S4E14.png Pinkie Pie climbing up the wall S4E14.png|''Spider-Pinkie! Spider-Pinkie!'' Does whatever a Spider-Pinkie does. Pinkie Pie 'singing in front of everypony!' S4E14.png Pinkie Pie 'I don't think anypony was jealous' S4E14.png|"I don't think anypony was jealous." Pinkie Pie 'certainly wasn't an angry mob!' S4E14.png Fluttershy worried S4E14.png Pinkie Pie pointing down S4E14.png Pinkie Pie 'all eyes glued directly on you!' S4E14.png Pinkie Pie 'your own personal worst nightmare!' S4E14.png|"It's like you living your own personal worse nightmare!" Fluttershy crying S4E14.png Fluttershy 'It was' S4E14.png|"It was." Fluttershy's friends see Fluttershy crying S4E14.png Fluttershy flying while crying S4E14.png Rarity, Applejack, Twilight and Rainbow looking angry S4E14.png|The ponies' expression here pretty much sums up the reaction of many fans to Pinkie's behavior in this episode. Pinkie Pie 'Too much' S4E14.png|"Too much?" Fluttershy running away crying S4E14.png Twilight 'What Pinkie meant to say is' S4E14.png|"What Pinkie meant to say is that you were really great!" Pinkie Pie 'Didn't I say that' S4E14.png|"Wait! Didn't I say that?" Pinkie Pie sees Rarity running S4E14.png|"Hardly!" Pinkie Pie 'Whoops' S4E14.png|"Whoops." Pinkie Pie running S4E14.png|"You were great!" Rainbow 'You totally blew my mind!' S4E14.png Applejack 'Incredible!' S4E14.png Pinkie Pie 'you kinda sounded like a dude!' S4E14.png|"Though, no offense... you kind of sounded like a dude." Twilight and Rainbow looking angry at Pinkie S4E14.png Pinkie Pie complimenting Fluttershy S4E14.png|"A great-sounding dude!" Fluttershy wiping her tears S4E14.png Fluttershy 'Well, thank you all' S4E14.png Fluttershy's friends smiling S4E14.png|Looks like Princess Twilight's flying has improved, to the point where she's emulating Rainbow Dash's habit of stationary flying. Pinkie Pie smiling S4E14.png Fluttershy 'in front of anypony' S4E14.png Fluttershy's friends going after Fluttershy S4E14.png Pinkie Pie 'Are you kidding me' S4E14.png Rarity 'Can we please stop running' S4E14.png|"Can we please stop running?!" Fluttershy stops running S4E14.png Rarity walking towards Fluttershy S4E14.png Fluttershy listening Rarity S4E14.png Rarity 'for every silly thing that was requested' S4E14.png Fluttershy 'you knew I really wanted to perform' S4E14.png Rarity 'Of course I knew!' S4E14.png Fluttershy 'Oh' S4E14.png Rarity 'And, for all her babbling' S4E14.png|"And, for all her babbling, Pinkie Pie was right about one thing." Pinkie Pie 'Only one' S4E14.png|"Only one?!" Fluttershy hear Rarity S4E14.png Rarity 'and everypony saw you singing' S4E14.png Rarity 'you lived your worst nightmare!' S4E14.png Rarity "Was it really that bad?" S4E14.png|"Was it really that bad?" Fluttershy crying again S4E14.png|"Yes!" Twilight "what was so bad about it?" S4E14.png|"Well, what was so bad about it?" Rainbow "The thunderous applause?" S4E14.png|""The thunderous applause?" Applejack "The praise for your fantastic singin'?" S4E14.png|"The praise for your fantastic singin'?" Pinkie Pie "The screaming fans?!" S4E14.png|"The screaming fans?!" Pinkie Pie screaming S4E14.png Rarity looking at Pinkie S4E14.png|Can't you be a little more subtle, Pinkie? Fluttershy flies down S4E14.png Fluttershy on the stage S4E14.png Fluttershy with a smile S4E14.png The Ponytones' newest member Fluttershy the fifth Ponytone S4E14.png Fluttershy singing with the Ponytones S4E14.png|Look at Flutter and Mac! Aww! :3 The Ponytones as a quintet S4E14.png Ponytones sing backup for Fluttershy S4E14.png Fluttershy about to fly S4E14.png Fluttershy soaring up S4E14.png Fluttershy biggest smile S4E14.png|More d'aww! Fluttershy singing her heart out S4E14.png The Ponytones singing ending song S4E14.png Fluttershy singing ear error S4E14.png Fluttershy and the Ponytones S4E14.png Fluttershy singing eye twinkle S4E14.png Fluttershy with Ponytones around her S4E14.png Fluttershy and Ponytones "got the music" S4E14.png Fluttershy and Ponytones "got the music" 2 S4E14.png Fluttershy happy wing flutter S4E14.png Fluttershy and Ponytones big finish S4E14.png Twilight and friends cheering S4E14.png Animals cheering for Fluttershy S4E14.png The Ponytones at Fluttershy's cottage S4E14.png Fluttershy bashful S4E14.png|She seems okay... Rainbow Dash congratulates Fluttershy S4E14.png Applejack "that wasn't so bad" S4E14.png Pinkie Pie "didn't look completely petrified" S4E14.png Twilight catches Pinkie with her magic S4E14.png Twilight setting Pinkie Pie down S4E14.png Fluttershy "surprisingly okay" S4E14.png|She feels okay... Rarity talking about Ponytones' next gig S4E14.png Fluttershy scared all over again S4E14.png|...but she's still not ready for large crowds. Rarity and the Ponytones surprised S4E14.png Twilight and Pinkie Pie surprised S4E14.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack surprised S4E14.png Twilight and friends looking at curtain S4E14.png Fluttershy "I'll get there someday" S4E14.png|"I'll get there someday." Fluttershy "baby steps, everypony" S4E14.png|"But for now, baby steps, everypony, baby steps." Fluttershy surrounded by her friends S4E14.png|Good idea, Fluttershy! Fluttershy on the stage writing on the journal S4E14.png Fluttershy writing on the journal S4E14.png Birds chirping and Fluttershy saying 'La la la' S4E14.png Promotional Fluttershy and Angel promotional S4E14.png|Why so sad, Fluttershy? Fluttershy hugging Big Mac and Rarity promotional S4E14.jpg|Fluttershy approves. Spotlight pointing towards Fluttershy promotional S4E14.jpg|Stage fright. Fluttershy Eye Error Promotional S04E14.png|There's something wrong with Fluttershy's eye. Fluttershy walking with animals promotional S4E14.png|Walking with the animals. pl:Filli Vanilli/Galeria